


JYP Academy

by orphan_account



Series: Powers, Villains, Heroes [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, But Not Much, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, This should be a good one, Yaoi, but not much angst, maybe? - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson was a normal kid.</p>
<p>He went to high school and hung out with many of his friends, participated in various events, and loved his family dearly.</p>
<p>However, there was something that was kept from him.</p>
<p>They never told him he had powers.</p>
<p>And that's where JYP Academy comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CODENAME: JACKSON WANG

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the first chapter.
> 
> It's pretty much just introducing Jackson Wang as the main character, so enjoy!

Jackson Wang is 16 years old and is happy with his current life. He has been going to public schools since he had been younger and has lived in the same house ever since he was born.

His mother was a surgeon, while his father was a lawyer. Jackson and his brother had taken up fencing lessons to keep up their physical prowess and it just so happened to be his favorite sport in the world.

Him and his brother were super close and shared an un breakable bond. His brother was a year older and was always looking out for him, never faltering and staying as supportive through everything.

Especially when Jackson had come out as gay to his family. What surprised him most was how open and accepting his family was, which only brought everyone closer. Jackson felt as though that nothing would change and he was quite content with that.

And boy, was he wrong.

It was a Thursday when Jackson woke up, restless and uneasy. He figured it must've been his upset stomach, signaling for copious amounts of food.

Getting up, Jackson brushed his teeth while humming a couple different tunes and feeling call despite his growling stomach(?). His brother came in and ruffled his hair, humming along while picking up his toothbrush as well. They continued a bit before Jackson announced for his brother to leave so he could take his shower. Waving bye, Jackson's brother, Sky, left and dragged their shared door shut.

While cleaning himself, Jackson noticed a few things that were out of place: for example, the usually hot shower had started becoming arctic cold, which freaked and confused Jackson. Next, the bathtub floor had become absolutely frigid and was starting to freeze. Eyes widening in horror, Jackson quickly turned off the shower and dropped onto the floor, breathing heavily.

Jackson felt his body shaking, and decided to finish up getting ready for school.

He figured he was imagining things, so he let it all go.

 

"How are you today, boys? Father asked with an honest smile on his face: the boys simply smiled back while eating the delicious food their mom made. 

"I'm great, I guess," Jackson had said with some reservation, which his mother picked up on instantly, "the shower was completely cold today. Guess I used up all the hot water!"

Everyone chuckling a little, Jackson joined in and calmed down some more. It only proved that the shower incident was made up in his mind, right?

 

Getting to school with his brother, the two parted ways as they went to their respective home rooms. Going inside his classroom, Jackson saw his best friend, Mark smiling and waving for him to come over.

If Jackson was truly honest with himself, he had always been attracted to Mark. They had grown up together and had done everything together: getting to high school had kind of thrown them into an unfamiliar environment, but they still remained close. Every friendship comes with arguments and bad times, but they always kept great communication.

Claiming his seat next to Mark, Jackson felt his best friend's arms around his body. Shifting a little, Mark only held on to Jackson tighter.

"Yah, Jackson. Why are you so cold, baby?"

"I-I'm not! And don't call me that," Jackson only pouted as he felt his heart thump faster as his best friend kept his grip. Despite feeling a little uncomfortable, they both had a small conversation until the bell rang.

In walked their home room teacher as he started explaining improper fractions, visibly rubbing his arms from time to time.

And that's when Jackson looked around and noticed that everyone was starting to follow suit. All except him.

Getting up, Jackson ran out with his stuff in his bag until he got to the bathroom. Sinking to the floor, Jackson started sobbing a little.

He had known that everything was off ever since he woke up but he had decided to let things go. He shook it all off and thought his mind was playing games, but he knew he was the cause of what was going on. Feeling his body shaking more, he sobbed even harder as he felt his whole world shatter.

What was going to happen to him?

Just then, he heard a soft knock and her his mother's soft voice.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Blinking a few, Jackson rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and let his mother in. She walked in and looked at Jackson, her eyes dripping with concern and worry. Jackson went to hug her, but stopped himself as he cried more.

But his eyes only widened as his mother held him. Looking at her, since they were the same height, Jackson shook his head furiously until his mother kissed him. And out of nowhere, the entire bathroom was starting to rise back to a normal temperature.

"M-Mom...."

"Honey, we need to talk to you about something."

"We?"

"Me and your father have kept something from you for a long time, and we think it's time you know."

 

Jackson had left school early and was heading out of state with his parents, nervously fidgeting with his shirt and frantically looking over at his suitcases behind him in the truck.

Mark had sent him texts every few minutes asking about him, genuinely worried. Jackson had texted back every time and told him not to worry, and that everything was going to be okay.

Passing by trees and open, lush fields of green had actually helped calm the boy as his parents held hands in comfortable silence. The radio was playing some soft music that also helped along with the scenery, which Jackson had found odd. Shaking the thought, Jackson found himself gaping at the opulent building coming up to his right.

The building had towered over the mountains, majestic with a sense of transcendence. There were multiple buildings, but Jackson had his eyes on the one the middle. He felt an aura, an energy that was exciting him as his smile became more apparent. Pulling up the massive gates, he looked at his father as he rolled he window down.

"May I help you?"

The intercom had interjected, revealing a disinterested voice that Jackson had winced a little at.

"Yes, I'm here with my wife and son. We are seeking admission to JYP Academy."

His father had reached down into the glove compartment as he pulled out an I.D. of crystal, the shape of a snowflake which Jackson only stared in adoration. 

"Name?"

"I am Jin Wang, here with Lalah Wang."

"Oh, Mr. Subzero! Please, please come in!"

The gates opened and allowed them access, the truck moving forward with his mother only smiling sadly at him. Jackson had offered a happy smile, still feeling the dread that was stabbing his heart. Jackson had never heard of someone refer to his father as 'Mr. Subzero', and it really surprised him. If anything, Jackson was starting to put things together and sighed greatly as his father only spoke up.

"This is JYP Academy. This is the place that will help you with your powers of ice."

"I have powers?"

Everything was going to change, and Jackson did not like it one bit.


	2. CODENAME: Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! An explanation as to what Jackson is going through, and an introduction of who he will be rooming with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to sharing this story with everyone.
> 
> I hope you receive it well!
> 
> In other news, I'm kind of obsessed with Jackson and Jimin right now. I secretly hope that they make a video together.
> 
> All of the feels!
> 
> Speaking of which, what if I made a fic with both of them involved?
> 
> Something great and smutty.  
> Oh my gay heart TTTT____TTTT

"So what you're telling me, is that I have powers with dominion over ice, they are starting to manifest, and that the entire Wang family line is the same exact way?"

"Uh... Well, yeah."

Jackson was seated across from Im Jaebum, the headmaster of this facility.

Apparently Liar Pants (Jackson is like five years old) came into his own powers around eleven years old when he noticed thoughts of other people entering his mind and things rising around him. Im Jaebum had started manifesting psychic powers and was figuring ways to express them: telekinesis, transmutation, and mind control. Which eventually led to him believing that it would be best to go to a remote location when the government had discovered what he was trying to conceal.

They had come to terms with building a place for him and finding others like him, keeping them away in order to truly train them to help them control their powers and use it for the beneficial purpose of protecting mankind.

The forest was actually where he found Jinyoung, his partner. Jinyoung is actually a shapeshifter and can easily shift into whatever living organism he see fit. He is the Vice Admiral in charge of admission and guard detail.

Jackson was looking incredulously at the man, who was simply smiling warmly while his parents fidgeted a bit more.

"Bullshit."

"Jackson, it's all true. Should I show you, or would you like for your father to show you?"

Jackson looked back and forth from the Headmaster to his father, until he pointed at his father, feeling scared if he would've asked Jaebum to demonstrate.

His father only nodded as he stood, focusing his hand at the bookcase on the west side of the room: Jackson sat there in horror as he saw powder-snow colored waves forming into a massively concentrated energy in the palm of his Father'a hand. Opening his eyes, Jackson shivered as he took a gaze upon them: the eyes were burning as ice shards were circling in them, a gentle light pouring out as his Father subtly shot the energy over to the bookcase, instantly freezing the entire side of the wall.

Jackson was feeling a mix of emotions.

Angry, because his parents had kept this from him his entire life. He had always known a sheltered life that led no concerns of any other living.

Admiration because his Father had just made the entire wall freeze easily, which both made Jackson uncomfortable and dying to see more.

And scared.

If his Father could do that which such little focus and precision, what were the extent of his powers? 

And could Jackson be just as strong?

"Well, Jackson Wang?"

"I have one question. Dad...."

"Yes?"

"Why keep this from me for so long?"

His Father was a little surprised, but simply nodded as he took his wife's hand in his: smiling at each other, Jin took a long pause as went ahead and started explaining.

"Every other generation, there is a Wang that shows promise of becoming a Master of ice. I naturally have powers, but I am not a prodigy. However, you will find that your powers have a massive radius of influence because you are shifting into adulthood. It is said that you will have the power to preserve our bloodline and bring prosperity to the Wang family name."

Jackson's eyes widened as he looked to the floor, nodding absentmindedly: he was going to be a Master of Ice? He was stronger than his Father?

"But why wait til now to bring me here?"

"Your powers actually manifested earlier when you were only a baby. We had to find ways to try and suppress you until now, so we would use a special powder as seasoning on your food. But it seems now there is no way to do it any longer, and you will have to start training now."

Jackson wasn't too happy about hearing about the suppression of these powers, but understood that his parents were looking out for the family and everyone else.

And that's when I thought of Mark.

What would he tell Mark? Would Mark still be his best friend?

"W-What about Mark?"

"You cannot tell him, Jackson. He will not understand. Just tell him you're transferring to another school to receive extra attention for your future. It's for his protection."

Jackson's Mother rose from her chair and took him in her arms as she cradled him, the boy racking with sobs from the unfortunate news. Jackson couldn't imagine keeping this from Mark, the boy whom he told everything too. Hearing a cough, the Wangs looked over as Jaebum sincerely smiled with a Manila folder: walking over, he handed it to Jackson as the boy looked at it curiously. 

"That has your schedule for your classes, lessons, and room assignment. And Jackson, it will be hard to accept but I feel like you can do this. I am here for you, as is Jinyoung and the other faculty. We will try our best to help you, and accommodate you as much as we can. So with this, welcome to JYP Academy."

 

Walking with his suitcases and parents in tow, Jackson noticed a lot of kids running around and playing regularly: everyone seemed genuinely happy and glad to be there, which helped make Jackson feel a little better. It was a good thing the dorm wasn't far, finally getting to the second floor. Opening the door, Jackson saw a boy eagerly cleaning as he was running around everywhere: clearing his throat, Jackson chuckled lightly as the boy looked up with wide eyes, calming as a very warm smile adorned his face. Bowing, he introduced himself.

"Hello! My name is Youngjae, and I hope we will become very great friends!"

The Wangs smiled and introduced themselves, his Mother fawning over how gorgeous the boy was: he had dark brown hair and beautiful black eyes, a tiny bit taller than Jackson but had such a gentle demeanor that you felt calm around. He had skinny black jeans on and a nice, pastel colored shirt on (salmon, Jackson thinks it was).

Him and his parents said their goodbyes and there were many kisses and hugs, promises to stay in contact every week and Jackson promising to do his best. After they left, Jackson sat down as he sent a text to Mark before being attacked with a hug by Youngjae. It was a tickling fight and it lasted for a while, both boys laughing a lot as Jackson sat back down.

"So Youngjae, what's your power?"

"Well, I have the power of healing and can't really die. The Choi's have been known for this and have flourished from helping the government in a lot of ways."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Yeah, it's okay I guess."

"It's fucking dope!"

"Ha, thanks." Youngjae looked kind of sad, but cheered back up as he looked at Jackson would wide eyes. "How about you?"

"I apparently have the power of ice, but I literally just found out everything today. So, I'm a little overwhelmed." Jackson sheepishly smile and scratched his neck, chuckling as Youngjae started fawning over his new friend.

"Oh! Today is freshman orientation! We have to get to the gym!"

"What is th- HEY!" Being pulled along, Jackson swore he was going to die by the strength of Youngjae's grip. Making it to the double doors and going through, the boy's quickly found a few empty seats in the middle: making their way over, the boy's decided to sit next to a guy with strawberry blonde hair. Looking at them, the boy was smiling greatly as he couldn't sit still for some reason.

"Hi! I'm Bam Bam! Are you guys freshman too? Wait of course you are! What are your powers? Where are you from!?" The boy was going 93938274 words a minute and Jackson felt a headache coming on as the questions started coming.

Jackson and Youngjae made friends with Bam Bam, whose name was Kunpimook Bhuwakul and was from Thailand. His family were all speedsters, known for their incredulous speed and was the base for the famous cartoon superhero 'The Flash'. He was the same age as both of them and happened to be very happy and optimistic, imparting good energy into Jackson that was helping him cope more and more with his new life. Looking up at the stage, Jaebum came out with Jinyoung as he started his speech:

"To the new freshman here, we welcome you. You are all gifted in your own ways and bring unique talents, gifts, and skill sets that will protect the entire world. We will train you not only to become masters of your powers, but also to become better people. You have a responsibility to protect the ones you love and the people of this world. And while you're here for the next 3 years, you will be tested in every way and will make long-lasting friends. So I challenge you to become the best of the best and thrive!"

Applause followed immediately after, Jackson captivated by the charisma and passion Jaebum had presented to the freshman class. Jackson looked around and noticed people of all different races and cultures were present and looked eager to thrive.

And so Jacksn decided maybe this would be the best decision after all.

Even if he was keeping it from the person he loved most.

Mark Tuan.


	3. CODENAME: Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all about Jackson coping with everything, among meeting people and learning how to use his powers more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly obsessed with angst between Mark and Jackson right now.  
> sorrynotsorry

Jackson had decided to go back to the dorm to rest a little, feeling a bit overwhelmed from the day when a boy caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Looking back, he was met with a big smile and bright face as the boy bowed and introduced himself.

“Hi, I'm Yugyeom! I haven't really made any friends yet, so I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out?”

The boy was a little taller than him and had very bright red hair, wearing a black v-neck and bright yellow jacket. The boy looked hopeful as his smile was still stained to his face, eagerly waiting for a reply from Jackson. Jackson smiled tiredly as he ruffled the boy's hair.

“I'm Jackson, and sure, I'll be your friend. You should hang out with me and the others sometime, you would like them,” Jackson chuckled as the boy squealed and hugged him, running the opposite direction. Just then, Jackson's phone started ringing, as he checked to see who it was.

It was Mark.

“H-Hello?”

“Jackson! I-I came to your place and your parents said you l-left for another school. If you need help, w-why didn't you just tell me pabo!” Jackson felt tears coming down his face, worries climbing onto his shoulders and creating a big issue. He had never heard Mark sound so broken and sad, since the boy had always been optimistic and refused to show any signs of weakness.

“It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's just... things are complicated right now,” Jackson sighed as he refused the urge to tell his best friend what was going on. He felt sick from keeping his situation from the boy, but had promised to keep Mark away for his own safety.

“Jackson, I wanna be with you. I need to be with you. Without you here, it isn't worth going to school. Where are you? I'll just transfer to your school!”

Jackson's eyes widened in horror as he thought about what would happen if Mark came here: Mark would surely run away and think of Jackson as a freak. He would cut off all communication and Jackson would never see the boy again. But more than that, Mark would be in danger of getting hurt. And more than that, Jackson was sure there were consequences for bringing someone without powers into the school, “Mark, don't. I just... I think everything will be okay. We can text and call each other all the time, so just... just stay there, okay?”

Mark was quiet for a long time, and Jackson nervously fidgeted in his place. He had realized he was still in the hallway next to the garden where people congregated and could witness what was going on. Jackson was uneasy until Mark spoke again, “You promise?”

“I promise,” Jackson said as he chuckled a little, hearing a small huff on the other end. Getting off the phone, Jackson walked while his mind was flooded with images of Mark: Mark coming to the school and getting in harm's way, Mark running away when he realized his best friend was a freak, or worse, Mark outing the Academy to everyone. It's not that Jackson didn't trust his best friend, he was just so unsure now about how to move forward with so much information in one day. 

Jackson was so in thought that he didn't notice a girl floating next to him until she cleared her throat: screaming loudly, Jackson backed up against the wall as he slid down, freezing the wall instantly. The girl was surprised as she freaked out too, surprising Jackson.

She had pink hair and was very slender, eyes slanted with beautiful pink eye shadow and eyeliner that made her brown orbs pop as well. Jackson was able to calm himself down as he noticed the entire wall behind him had been frozen, infinitely decreasing the temperature in the hallway. The girl scoffed as she stood, walking over and offering a hand to Jackson: lifting him up, she offered her hand again as she smiled nicely and thus, easing Jackson's anxiety.

“I'm Jia. Sorry about earlier, you seemed like you needed a good scare.”

“I.... What?”

“Also, cool powers. Freezing the wall? Nice. Although you need to control your emotions, it seems.”

Jackson was baffled by how perceptive Jia was: the girl seemed like she could read into him, and that was way too scary for him. Although there was no cause for alarm, he had decided to play neutral and play nice as the girl waved at him, floating down the hall and around the corner.

She didn't seem dangerous and it didn't feel like it, but something about her really freaked Jackson out.

 

After that day, Jackson got up the next morning to brush his teeth and get ready for his first class: Practical Application 101 at 8:20 A.M. It seems this class was going to be fun, having found out that both Youngjae and Bam (easier for Jackson to say just one, since you don't need two. Just seemed redundant to him, anyway) had the class with him and Jackson was actually looking forward to learning more about what he could do with his powers. Finally getting dressed into the school uniform, Jackson had to admit he looked good: a powder blue suit jacket with black fitted slacks, the school emblem on his right pec and with a black shirt underneath. 

Youngjae had explained that each school uniform was tailored to each person and their powers, showing the natural color of the power's aura and thus suppressing the maximum output allowed. He had also explained that Jaebum was the one to put his power into each and every uniform which had left Jackson very unsettled: if Jaebum was able to impart his power into at least 500 uniforms, just how great was the man's power? It made him shudder to even think of the possibilities and answers that he could imagine, forgetting that Youngjae and Bam were waiting for him in the cafeteria.

 

The cafeteria was huge: there were flags from every country there, which represented the massive demographic of students that were there. India, Korea, USA, for example were hanging high alongside others as well. There seem to be many students gathered in all kinds of colors: hues of magentas, greens, reds, yellows, and even blacks. Jackson wanted to learn what powers everyone had, but figured he would find out in due time. There were many lines leading to all kinds of wonderful foods like pancakes, waffles, omelets, and even cereal dispensaries positioned everywhere. Jackson saw Youngjae and Bam waving from the end of the waffle bar, so he went over with a solid smile which only grew when Yugyeom had caught up with him.

“Guys, this is Yugyeom. He is gonna be hanging with us from now on.”

“P-Please to meet y-”

“Oh my god, hi! You're really pretty! Where are you from? What are your powers? Wanna be my friend??” Bam pulled Yugyeom over, admiring the blush on his cheeks as Youngjae and Jackson laughed and caught up on everything. It turned out that Yugyeom was fourteen years old and was from Korea, hailing from a family that produced generations possessing powers of fire: he had come here after almost burning down a whole town from feeling scared from losing his parents, which had been handled with ease by the help of none other Jaebum. Yugyeom had Combat for Dummies 101, which Jackson had known from eavesdropping on the maknaes' vibrant conversation.

“Jackson?”

“Hmm?” Jackson was brought back when Youngjae had concern tracing his brows, knowing what his newfound friend was going to ask about.

“How's Mark handling everything?”

Jackson and Youngjae had become exceptionally closer last night after Jackson's short-lived nap, learning about each other's lives and ambitions: Youngjae had felt that something was off and had asked about what was going on last night, to which Jackson had opened up about reluctantly. Jackson was happy that he could trust the other boy and had felt insanely comfortable around him.

“He is taking it as good as I am, I guess? Chocolate chip waffles please,” keeping conversation with Youngjae, Jackson admired the way the chefs made his breakfast and had wondered if they had any powers as well. After all the boys got their food, they found a table over by the windows and had decided to sit over there to talk more and enjoy the time they had together.

 

“Hello class, I am Ms. Fei. I will be your teacher for this term to help you figure out what it is you want to do in your life and how to apply your powers in the best way possible.”

The woman was gorgeous: beautiful medium length hair of a chestnut color, a sharp jawline and a very slender body that was accentuated by the blue dress she wore with confidence. After writing her name on the board, she snapped her fingers and almost immediately everyone was amazed: everyone's eyes went straight to the curtains as they raised themselves and clung to the borders of the windows. Next, everyone's chairs spread apart and created a circle that surrounded a platform of a center mold consisting of a cream color. It laid dormant and took up a good amount of space in the middle, piquing everyone's interest as Ms. Fei walked over and leaned against it.

“This mold here is going to be everyone's practicing dummy. Your assignment is to figure out how to use your powers to shape it into something that people can use in everyday situations, whether it be using powers of witchcraft,” looking around the room, her eyes landed on Jackson as she smiled massively, pointing to him and speaking a little more direct this time, “or powers of ice.

Everyone's eyes shifted towards Jackson as he shrunk in his seat, not really appreciating how everyone was trying to gauge why the teacher had pointed towards him or how powerful he could be. A boy walked forward and smirked, looked right at the mold as he started focusing: yellow jolts started coming out small at first as a stream of energy landed right on the mold, crystalizing it and starting to shape it in a spherical shape as the power died down a little. Smiling faintly at the mold turned mirror, Ms. Fei nodded, “Mr. Junho, good use of your powers to make the mold a mirror. But you will do well to remember that execution is important. If you had truly focused the curtains to the side wouldn't be on fire,” everyone freaked out as Ms. Fei had called Jackson's name, “Jackson, put out the fire please. And remember, intention and execution matter.”

Jackson stood as he started breathing in and out, restless and uneasy: he had never intentionally used his powers and it was always on accident. He wasn't really sure how to summon his powers, but Youngjae had smiled at him and encouraged him to do his best. Walking forward, he focused his hand in the spot of the growing fire: calming himself and closing his eyes, he found himself surrounded by darkness as a distant, pale light became more present. Jackson was starting to smile as the light started permeating the dark space, surrounding him in a calming light that felt absolutely sensational and familiar. Opening his eyes, Jackson had noticed the pale blue energy that was scintillating in his hand as he became almost entranced: he reached out his hand towards the fire and had mentally thought of putting the fire out as the energy flowed to the fire, freezing it instantly as the remaining light had flowed into the air causing sprinkles of light to fill the room. Jackson had took a look at his hands as he started smiling, feeling more confident in his abilities as everyone came over and started freaking out over him and how cool he had looked.

Ms. Fei walked over and put her hand on Jackson's shoulder, not too much taller than the boy, “Jackson, you get an A for the day. That was quite phenomenal for someone your age. See me after class, please?”

He nodded as he went over to Youngjae, both boys chuckling and even harder as Bam started complimenting the boy at seven thousand miles per hour. Continuing the class with everyone trying their hand at shaping the mold, the class ended on a positive note as Jackson had promised to see the other two in their next class together. Walking up to Ms. Fei's desk, he was surprised to see Junho right next to him, eyeing him suspiciously as he held out his hand reluctantly.

“I'm Junho. You're pretty good, and..... sorry, for earlier.”

“It's fine, really. I'm Jackson,” taking the boy's hand in his, they smiled at each other as Ms. Fei had closed the door after last student had asked about their homework. She sat down and took her glasses, looking up at both boys with a warm smile.

“You both show a lot of promise with your powers and seem to compliment each other very well. There is a conference coming up that meets months from now with the other academies and I will be referring the both of you to them. Are you okay with this?”

Both boys simply nodded as Jackson had a question.

“There are other academies like this?”

“Of course, Jackson. There are four academies in total: JYP, SM, YG, and Pledis. These academies look over the different regions in accordance to the cardinal directions, and undoubtedly have kids whose powers differ from yours in unimaginable ways. However, the potential in the both of you is uncanny and unheard of. So, Jackson, are you willing to go through with this?”

Jackson took a few minutes to think about everything. Other acdemies? Other people with powers? Jackson was feeling a flurry of emotions as Junho put a hand on his shoulder offering a friendly smile as he spoke, “Is it okay if we talk this over, Teach?”

Ms. Fei simply nodded and smiled as she left one last statement, “Just so you know, it won't be just the two of you. The teams are usually fully full of at least 8 people, seeing as how the conference also consists of events to showcase the students' powers fully. I will await your answer. Good job today, boys.”

Walking out, Junho and Jackson had decided to exchange numbers as they talked about the conference together. Junho seemed like he wanted to do it, but Jackson wasn't sure if he would even be ready in time to do it. Sure Jackson had thought about whether or not he would be powerful enough or confident enough, but that wasn't what was on his mind.

He could only think about Mark, and for some reason, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is alllllll about Mark.  
> ;)


	4. CODENAME: Mark Tuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just recounting what has happened so far from Mark's point of view!  
> And things get angsty. Ugh.
> 
> Enjoy?

Mark didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
It had only been a day or two since he had last seen Jackson and Mark was absolutely _suffering_. Mark kept telling himself over and over that everything would work out, that everything would be okay. But, deep down in his heart, he _knew_ nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
  
It had started the other day when Jackson had seemed so uncomfortable: Jackson had felt colder than usual and Mark had found that very odd, trying to use his own warmth to block out the icyness. But things got even weirder when the entire classroom had become colder than Mark had ever felt in his life, but that wasn't what bothered him.  
  
Jackson had ran out almost instantly.  
  
And the temperature had gone down considerably. It was as if Jackson was the source of the frigid atmosphere, but Mark shook his head thinking that something like that was an improbability.  
  
Mark spent hours texting Jackson, trying to make sure his best friend was okay. Even though text after text came ensuring Mark of his calm state of mind, Mark didn't believe it for one second. He _couldn't_ believe it at all. Maybe it was one less emoji, or the way Jackson would carelessly make spelling mistakes in words like 'hyung' which became 'jyung'. Maybe it was the fact that Jackson never came back to class and Mark was forced to find a group to sit with, which was his least favorite time.

 

  
  
Mark had found a table with Min, Suzy, Jiho and Kyung. The four of them had always liked Mark, but strayed away from Jackson claiming the boy was an 'emotional wreck' or 'too good for his own good', but Mark really needed the company. Without Jackson there with him, Mark felt utterly hopeless.  
  
Sitting down, he was bombarded with questions from the group instantaneously.  
  
“OH MY GOD. You're sitting with us!?” Min said incredulously: she was a short girl with an edgy short hairstyle that emphasized the roundness of her face, dressed in an Armani dress and custom made heels that sported the money that her family possessed. She scrunched her face and raised her hands to the ceiling, “The Gods have smiled upon us today, because Jackson isn't here!”  
  
“All hail,” Suzy said disinterestedly, casting a fervent glance at Mark: donning some skinny yellow jeans and a tank top that fit her body well, Suzy had always had a thing for Mark and it seems today she had more reason to try and scoot next to him, “What's wrong sweetie? You look down.”  
  
“Don't tell me you miss your poor little friend Jackson?” Jiho scoffed, digging into his macaroni and cheese, draped in an oversized sweater and skinny black jeans. He looked over at Kyung who seemed silent.  
  
Kyung had always been the type to ask all the questions you could think of, bring up any topic that was possible, and was always the life of the party. But it seems today, he was silent as he stared at Mark intently, asking one question that really changed the entire mood completely.  
  
“What did you do to Jackson?”  
  
Mark looked at him in disbelief, unable to hide his anger: Kyung secretly had a huge crush on Jackson and the boy knew this, making sure to watch every single move and take note of every single work Kyung would do or say. Clearing his throat, Mark decided to answer the questions one by one.  
  
“Yes, I'm sitting with you but don't get used to it.”  
  
Min simply frowned and pouted, which was very characteristic of her. Fit her persona.  
  
“I'm not down, just kinda blank I guess. Jackson went home early, wasn't feeling well.”  
  
Suzy muttered something unintelligible, but Mark was sure it was something that made fun of Jackson, and he didn't feel like shutting her down today.  
  
“And yes, Jiho, as a matter of fact I do miss him. So shut it.”  
  
Jiho wasn't exactly sure of what to say, since Mark had never, ever, ever, ever said anything in a harsh manner towards him. Jiho made a mental note (or wrote down in his handy dandy notebook) to avoid an angry Mark.  
  
Mark turned his attention towards Kyung and stared at him right back, returning the intensity and anger that he was receiving: Mark wanted to say that Jackson was his best friend and that he would never hurt the boy. But the emotion that was growing inside of him wasn't anything like concern, worry, or shitting out rainbows, it was jealousy and anger.  
  
Mark was jealous. Jealous of the fact that Kyung had always treated Jackson as if he was the most delicate thing on the planet, and also jealous that he could do even better but wouldn't go beyond the barrier of being best friends. Mark didn't want to lose Jackson, no matter what.  
  
And Mark was fucking angry, livid even. How could Kyung even think that Mark would ever hurt Jackson or make him cry? To Mark, Jackson was the purest of people and was the most important person to him in the entire universe. Mark would protect Jackson always, even if that meant kicking Kyung's ass.  
  
“I did absolutely nothing, _Kyung_.” Mark spat venomously as Kyung was taken aback, staring at Mark's retreating figure.  
  
Mark couldn't wait to get home and just call Jackson. Mark _needed_ to hear Jackson's voice. But first, he put most of his hope into finding Jackson at home, possibly wolfing down a sandwich or something. Only two hours or so left, and he could put his plan into action.

 

  
  
“I'm sorry Mark, but it seems Jackson was doing worse in school than we realize. We already took him to the school so he won't be back for a few months, so maybe give him a call?”  
  
Mark simply nodded as he sadly smiled, thanking Mr and Mrs. Wang for their time, not noticing the sad look in their eyes as he walked away from the house. Mark couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was completely and utterly wrong and off about this entire situation.  
  
But should Mark question this and find out the answers for himself?  
  
  
  
Mark went upstairs almost immediately after getting home, saying a quick hello to his parents as he 'tried' answering questions they threw his way. Opening the door to his room, he threw his backpack on his desk, not caring that his lamp was hanging off the edge, dialing Jackson's number almost immediately.  
  
One ring. Mark's heart started thumping faster and faster.  
  
After the second ring, the phone picked up.  
  
 _“H-Hello?”_  
  
Mark was surprised to hear how shaky and unsure Jackson's voice was: in all of his years of knowing the boy, he had never thought that he would hear the insecurity in his voice. Jackson had always been confident in himself and his abilities, and was always a constant beacon of happiness that Mark had come to rely on. Which was why Mark decided to carry on like nothing was wrong, in hopes of easing Jackson and showing him that everything would be okay.  
  
But he really did try, but when he started to talk, Mark had felt himself crying profusely.  
  
“Jackson! I-I came to your place and your parents said you l-left for another school. If you need help, w-why didn't you just tell me pabo!”  
  
He knew Jackson could tell he was broken. Sad. Weak.  
  
 _“It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's just... things are complicated right now.”_  
  
Complicated? How was transferring to another school complicated?  
  
Mark could care less. All he wanted was his best friend back. At this point, he needed Jackson to come back.  
  
“Jackson, I wanna be with you. I need to be with you. Without you here, it isn't worth going to school. Where are you? I'll just transfer to your school!”  
  
And there it was. Absolute silence. It felt like forever until Jackson had started talking, and Mark couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.  
  
 _“Mark, don't. I just... I think everything will be okay. We can text and call each other all the time, so just... just stay there, okay?”_  
  
Mark grimaced and tightly fisted his pillow as tears kept falling. He blamed himself for being so weak and unreliable when Jackson probably needed him the most.The two had always been inseparable and could always tell what the other was thinking. But this time? Mark really had no clue, and it truly scared him. So, he sniffled a little and puffed out his cheeks to sound cute. Maybe this would make Jackson feel better?  
  
"You promise?"  
  
And there it was, Jackson's chuckle that filled Mark with unbridled joy. And to say that it helped would be an understatement. Mark wiped his face as a gradual smile started appearing, making him feel even better. It was crazy how much of an effect Jackson had on him, but he really couldn't help it.  
  
 _"I promise."_  
  
Saying bye, Mark hung up the phone and laid back on his bed, thoughts and images flooding his mind. What was Jackson doing? Was he alone and scared? Did he miss Mark like Mark missed him? Did Jackson love Mark?   
  
There were so many unanswered questions now making their way into his mind that Mark could feel his head going to explode until he just groaned loudly, announcing to absolutely no one that he was hungry. Walking downstairs, he was surprised to hear other voices besides his parents in the living room. But hearing the soft melodious voice, Mark knew exactly who was here: Jackson's parents. So he decided to stay where he was and eavesdrop, hoping to get some semblance as to where Jackson had gone. Listening closely, he wasn't prepared for what came next:  
  
"- I'm sure Mark meant well. Besides he doesn't know that your family has powers."  
  
Mark's eyes widened. Powers? Like, the Justice League kind of powers?  
  
"Speaking of which, when will you tell Mark?"  
  
"Not anytime soon, he must not find out Jackson has powers. He could be in real danger."  
  
Mark slid down onto the step as his eyes stayed wide, looking down at his trembling hands: Jackson has powers? And then anger overcame him. He had started wondering what else his family and The Wangs were hiding from him, and if they were the cause for his best friend to leave. And he started feeling livid as he ran down the steps and came face to face with the adults.  
  
"What else don't I know?! What else are you hiding from me!?"  
  
His parents and The Wangs were looking at him with shocked expressions as the boy was fuming, an angry expression and tears of fury streaming down his face. Sighing, Mr. Wang came forward as he started speaking, which helped calm Mark down considerably.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
What kind of question is that? Of course he does!  
  
"Yes! I need to know that Jackson is okay..."  
  
Mr. Wang had his hand on the boy's shoulder, understanding of the emotions Mark was emitting. Pulling him into a quick but comforting hug, they all walked over to the long table in the middle of the dining room of the other side of the house. Sitting down, everyone looked towards Mark with honest smiles. All except Mr. Wang, who donned a very serious expression.  
  
"We will tell you everything you want to know, Mark. But, in return, you cannot tell a single soul. Because if you do, it could cost you _your life_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo.....?
> 
> Next chapter there is gonna be smut. Glorious, glorious, GLORIOUS smut.  
> K BYE THANK YOU FOR LOVING AND SUPPORTING ME.


	5. CODENAME: Lasagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still part of the story, but it's pretty much a 'Progress Report' of sorts for everyone.  
> Oh, and there's smut.  
> There really wasn't much of a point to this chapter mostly except for showing what's going on and a lead up to smut.

After a few weeks, Jackson was starting to get used to his new life here at the academy. He was starting to get used to everyone here and was filling into his new group of friends easily. Bam and Yugyeom were seriously closer than ever and had even started giving each other pet names like “Baby”, or “Shnookums”, or whatever is cringe-worthy.

He was doing well in keeping his friendship with Mark going, both boys skyping each and every night talking about their days, promising to see each other for the holidays. The aching for Mark was still there, but nonetheless Jackson reminded himself that it was best that he only kept everything a secret. Especially his feelings.

Youngjae had actually started a clinic at the school in order to take care of any injured students and/or faculty, which had proved to be very useful. Especially for 'Combat for Dummies 101', which had become Youngjae's least favorite and almost hated course to both take and help out with. He attributed all of the injuries to “Kids being dumb and not having proper outlets to control their disgustingly horrifying hormones”, which only made Jackson laugh each and every time he heard it.

And then there was Jackson himself, and he was showing signs of amazing improvement and progress. He had accepted the offer for the team for the conference and Ms. Fei had looked very pleased, giving him one hour lessons every Thursday. He learned how to make ice sculptures, cause snow and rain, and was harnessing the true nature of ice. Ms. Fei had a way of teaching things and using enchanted objects as practice that had really tested Jackson's strength in every facet and state. But it wasn't solely because of Ms. Fei, and Jackson knew that was for sure.

 

“So Jackson, what angle would you wanna aim your ice beam at the bad guy in order to spread the freezing effects to the other robbers?” Junho asked as Jackson exasperatedly sighed, writing down what he thought was right. Showing Junho the board only caused a laugh and Jackson groaned loudly while Youngjae raised an eyebrow and chuckled too.

“Oh my god, why not a right angle?!”

“What do you think would happen-,” Junho looked him in the eyes and started pointing his pencil in the poor boy's face, “-if you did it at the right angle where you had just told your teammate to be, wouldn't he be affected for sure?”

“But there is a refractive surface there.”

“But it's also how you position your hands and the extent of you controlling your powers. So you would say acute because it's less of a chance to involve your teammate.”

Jackson could only look blankly as he dropped his board and marker back down and yell out in frustration: it wasn't that he was against Junho helping, in fact, he absolutely loved it. But what wasn't helping was the fact that his own roommate was chuckling every time he got something wrong, and that Junho was only wearing a tank top.

Jackson found Junho extremely hot and attractive and couldn't help that he was also a great guy with a great sense of humor. He just really, really, really wanted to see what all the fuss was about. He had heard rumors from around school (mainly from Jia) that Junho was pan-sexual and didn't give preferential treatment to any gender, and was apparently very good with his hands.

Standing up, Jackson threw on a light jacket and a snapback sighing, “Anybody wanna come with me to AC?” Youngjae simply nodded and jumped from his bed, holding his book in his hand with the intention of finishing it. Junho smiled and stood as well, motioning towards the door as all three boys exited. Jackson sent a text to Bam and Yugeyom saying where they were going and that they were invited, to which Youngjae just laughed.  
“Jackson, you don't really think they're gonna meet us there, do you?”

“Nah. Just figured I would ask.”

“Alright, well, I am gonna go sit by the flower garden and read the rest of this book. I NEED to see how the group gets out of the castle!” Youngjae waved away as he walked around the corner, leaving Junho and Jackson alone.

The boys talked about the conference/competition with fervor, wondering who all would be joining them. 8 people were required for the team: 3 offensive types of magic, 3 unique types of magic, 1 healer and 1 mage that excelled in support type magic.

Junho had the power of electricity and was top notch in his offensive capabilities: he grew up studying and training in various fighting forms, which explained his physique and natural strength and confidence. Junho was also making the same amount of progress as Jackson, which put them on the same level. It's just that Junho's power had a very dark side to it, and Junho was doing his best to not explore the other side of his power.

“Well, we are the only two right now. So we have a few more months to find out who the other 6 are. But I know for sure Youngjae will be the healer.”

“But what about Jihyo? She is probably just as good, with more raw potential.”

“She does have potential, but Youngjae has such a killer instinct when it comes to utilizing his powers and applying them in unimaginable ways. Remember class the other day?”

How could they forget?

~*~

“Good job Bam Bam: to use your speed to chip away at the mold and recreate it into a chair is something I did not see coming. Good use of physics and the natural velocity caused by your powers.”

Bam looked proud as he sat back down, grinning and earning a thumbs up from the other three boys. Everyone was simply talking while Ms. Fei wrote some notes down on one piece of paper and snapped her fingers, making the paper appear in his lap with a very nice score on top of it.

“Oh my god! I got a 94! That's great! Oh my god!”

Laughing at the boy's joy and happiness, the room suddenly got quiet as Ms. Fei waved her hand, turning the mold back to normal with little to no effort at all. Snapping her fingers, the mold started glowing a faint yellow light that responded to Youngjae's uniform. Youngjae gulped and nodded, standing and hesitantly taking his place on the platform. Looking everywhere and fidgeting nervously, Youngjae felt every student staring at him, wondering how he could use his powers practically.

So Ms. Fei broke the silence.  
“Quick question, everyone. Youngjae has healing powers that far surpass the ones of old. He comes from a long line of doctors and healers that have been on the field, but how can he use those powers practically?”

And Youngjae did wonder, since he didn't have the same kind of offensive capabilities as the other students did. Until his eyes widened and he stared right into Ms. Fei's eyes, realizing how he could effectively use his powers.

“Y-You want me to make the mold come alive... You want me to make it an animate object?”

“Correct. Your powers range from healing the sick and wounded, to reviving the dead, and even putting things back to the way it was. People call giving an inanimate object a mind and will of its own dark magic, but, it's not the magic that makes it dark.....”

“It's the person......”

Youngjae looked absolutely horrified as Jackson could only look on: was this why Youngjae really disliked this course? It seems with every power, there really was a dark side to everything. Even the powers that existed to help people, and it really did depend on who the user was and what their intentions were.

“So focus and make it happen, Youngjae. This is a fear you need to conquer not just for yourself, but for the Choi family line.”

Youngjae nodded as he put his hands on the cold mold, noticing just how formless, odorless, colorless, and lifeless it was. 

He started thinking of something that had a definite form, something slender that could stand on its own. If there was no foundation or structure, to breathe life into something with nothing would be near damn impossible.

He smiled as he thought of flowers, wanting to give the mold a fresh smell and to match the warmth of the sun that helps give that life.

As Youngjae was starting to work his powers, the mold was starting to form and was contracted into a ball of light, everyone watching as a gust of wind started forming around Youngjae and warmth started disseminating into the air. Jackson was starting to feel warm and light-hearted as everyone was watching in awe, surprised at the sight that met them.

It was as if everyone was staring at two Youngjae's, both completely identical except for the uniforms, which caused an uproar of compliments and applause.

~*~

“Yeah, that was some crazy shit man,” walking inside the cafeteria, the two boys made their way to the far side to descend down the spiraling staircase. The AC was like a small version of a local mart, providing the students with every basic need and want they could think of. It had school gear, groceries, lotions and other desirables there and also had a local hang spot that served late night food starting at 8 PM. Walking inside, the boys waved at some other students that greeted them, going straight to the frozen food isle.

“So, what did you want here, Jackson?”

“Huh? O-Oh, I wanted to cook tonight... So I figured I would just make a simple lasagna, a 'World-Wide Famous Wang Family Recipe'.”

“That's so fucking long. Why didn't you just make lasagna?”

Jackson pouted and shook his head cutely, smiling as he kept looking for some of the food he needed until he heard some unintelligible muttering from the lightning boy next to him. Feeling super playful, Jackson nudged him expectantly and got a disinterested groan which only made him more incline to keep bothering Junho. Junho exasperatedly sighed as he opened his mouth, “What?”

“What did you say, Grumpy Pants?”

“Nothing.”

“If it's nothing then tell me. You might as well, you know.”

“....fine. I said-,” Junho leaned in closer and was centimeters away from Jackson's surprised face, causing the boy to back up against the cold freezer door, “-pout again and I'll replace that pout with something else.”

Jackson was shivering. And it wasn't from the freezer door.

 

Jackson had decided to let Junho help him cook dinner, and he was noticing each and every little thing. Such as whenever Junho made a joke, he would simply stare at Jackson's lips while they laughed, which made Jackson blush deeply and frequently. Or whenever Jackson would ask for a tool, he wouldn't miss the way Junho would hand him whatever the tool was and put his chin on Jackson's shoulder. Jackson also noticed whenever he would ask Junho to taste the sauce or the mix of cheesy goodness he had made, Junho would moan and lick his lips, dark eyes pounding right into Jackson's as he enjoyed the sight and the food.

And Jackson had had it. Jackson was getting to a very dangerous point and wasn't able to keep up the front of being bashful and unassuming. He wanted to assume Junho and see what he was working with. And now.

After putting the lasagna into the oven, Jackson simply started cleaning as he felt Junho's arms encapture him and surround him, making Jackson blush and chuckle lightly. Junho only sighed contentedly as he started kissing Jackson's neck, nuzzling into the back of it and his ear, which stifled a moan out of Jackson. Looking back, Jackson was staring right in Junho's eyes full of desire and sexual tension, knowing now how much Junho wanted him.

“Do you know how hard it is to be around you and not touch you?”

“J-Junho...”

“Fuck Jackson, you're a walking temptation. And I'm-,” Junho bit gently on Jackson's lower lip and swiped his tongue across the surface as his hands took Jackson's body into his embrace, “-fucking tired of it.”

“You have twenty minutes. Lock the door.”

“Yes sir.”

Locking the door and looking back, Junho walked over to Jackson and attacked his lips, both boys moaning loudly as they started undressing each other. Junho was skilled with his mouth and was milking in the sweet moans Jackson made and how he was coming undone right underneath him: Jackson couldn't help the way his body was yearning for Junho's touch and was craving more, and so he gave into what he wanted in the moment. Pulling back, Junho took off Jackson's pants and underwear, slowly playing with Jackson's foreskin with his teeth: Jackson's eyes were rolling back as he rolled his hips out of necessity and instinct, holding onto the counter as Junho took in his cock and started slowly sucking with passion and a little force.

Junho was sucking well while his tongue was swiveling around inside of the foreskin and around the head, listening to the moaning and mewling while he was reveling in the control and power he had over Jackson: Jackson's eyes were rolling back even more and he was supremely lost in a world of pleasure, hand loosely tangled in Junho's bright orange hair and the other tightly grabbing onto his own hair. 

Junho started palming his own erection as he sped up his assault and brought his other hand up to lift Jackson's leg, trailing down to Jackson's pulsing and needy hole: dipping the finger in, he heard a small hiss from the pain as he came up with a pop and spat all of the accumulated saliva right onto the hole. Watching it slide into the hole, Junho started swirling his finger around the hole as Jackson was moaning for more. Begging for more.

“J-Junnie please...”

“Please what?”

“S-Stop teasi- ah!” And without warning, Junho shoved the first finger in and immediately his the spot that had Jackson screaming bloody murder in the small room: getting a glare from Jackson, Junho simply leaned in and kissed Jackson on the mouth as he inserted another finger and started stretching Jackson more. Jackson was no longer feeling pain as Junho was providing an immeasurable experience and was actually being more gentle, allowing Jackson time to get used to the fingers and how slender and skilled they were. Taking some of his saliva, Jackson spat down on Junho's growing cock as he took it into his hand and started stroking it with both hands in opposite directions: eyes widening and moaning loudly, Junho threw his head back as he admired how good Jackson was jacking him off.

Bringing his head back, Junho shared a kiss and took in Jackson's mouth as he pinned his hands up against the cabinet and slowly started inserting his cock: with the head going in a little more easily, Jackson was practically purring as Junho inched even more of his cock in as Jackson was turning into a mess and was starting to hold onto Junho for dear life.

Slowly at first with a gentle flow, Junho simply started into Jackson's eyes as he kept the same pace for the next few minutes: Jackson had tears streaming down his face as Junho felt the need to kiss the tears away, sending him a smile as he started going a little faster while sweetly holding Jackson. The refrigerator started moving crazily and rocking back and forth as Junho started going faster with Jackson's moans for more became louder and whinier, which was starting to send Junho over the edge as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. Eyes widening, Junho pulled out in time as Jackson got down on his knees and took the pulsating and erratic cock into his mouth: Junho came right in Jackson's hot mouth, and kept his hand fisting Jackson's hair hard as Jackson swallowed everything and started licking around the base of the cock and cupped the balls, sweetly kissing around and lewdly licking every inch. Coming up, Junho took Jackson's cock into his hands and expertly started jacking him off: Jackson screamed in pleasure as he came not too long after, admiring the way Junho licked off all of the cum and kissed Jackson with passion and rough need. Wincing and laughing, Jackson pulled back and threw his head back right against the cabinet as the timer went off.

“Lasagna's done, you fucking freak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope the smut or the chapter wasn't too terrible?
> 
> I don't know, I feel like Jackson and Junho are both huge freaks and don't like taking their time during sex.   
> OK BYE <3


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to let everyone know that I am going to come back to my other works, I just need to work on myself and get my head back to where it was.

I recently went through a lot of family stuff and mental stuff, so I'm doing my best to stay as stable as possible.

I am sorry and grateful to those who are waiting, just please stick with me as I figure out who I am again.

Thank you for your love and support.

Comment below, I would love to hear from you!


End file.
